Graduation
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version of the "Graduation" episode. Before Carey and Kurt come to cheer up the twins, Zack and Cody share comforting words with each other. Zack/Cody NOT twincest. R&R


(A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I've had severe writer's block. This is my interpretation on how the Graduation episode should've gone. I really hope you like it. Take care and please review. Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would've had a better series finale.

****Graduation****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

Rejected. Yale rejected me. This has to be the worst day of my entire life. Worse than when Bailey and I broke up. Now because of the horrible words on the paper clutched in my hand, all my dreams are in the trash along with my cap and gown. There's no point going to graduation. There's no point celebrating when I have nothing to celebrate about.

All of my emotions are freely falling from my eyes as the pain continues to double by the second. I don't bother stopping the tears. I don't care what people think of me. In fact, I don't care about anything anymore. Now that I have no future, nothing matters anymore.

I should be happy that the girl of my dreams got accepted to Yale. It was wrong of me to assume that she didn't get in. I should've offered her congratulations, but I just couldn't do it. It's not her fault I didn't get in. It was never her fault. It was all mine.

I choke on a sob that gets stuck in my throat. I knew I should've written my essay on Napoleon Bonaparte last year. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten an F. I wish I had tried harder in Woodshop in 8th grade. Yale had every right to reject me. I'm a failure.

Suddenly my chest squeezes so tight I almost can't breathe. I take deep even breaths in hopes to get my breathing under control. Then I feel a terrible pain in my chest as if my heart was being ripped in two. It can't be my pain. My heart has already been broken because of Yale. I know it's Zack I'm feeling because of our connection. His pain is just as strong as mine. Something must have happened.

I roll over and sit up on my bed. I feel my strength run out briefly just by this action. As much as I don't want to leave the safety of my bed, the desire to see my twin is much stronger. Besides it's better to suffer with someone than alone. Though my legs feel like lead, I leave my cabin to be with my brother.

****Zack****

__She dumped me. I can't believe she dumped me.__

I rest my chin on my arms and stare blankly at my now bare wall. It takes all I am to keep the tears from falling down my face. I was going to do anything and everything to make this long distance relationship work. Instead Maya ripped my heart out and stomped on it with her two inch heels.

Now that I've been dumped I know what it feels like. I understand the pain, the loneliness. I understand what I've done to all the girls I've ever dated. I swallow the lump in my throat. The lump contained pain and guilt. I've made a solemn promise to myself that I'm going to do better in the next relationship I'm in, if I ever meet someone else. I let out a deep sigh. I miss Maya so much.

Suddenly the door to my cabin opens. Standing in the doorway is my twin. "Zack?"

The tone of my brother's voice catches me off guard. His voice is so soft, yet trembling at the same time. I lift my head to meet his gaze. Cody's face is pale and tearstained. His eyes are red. My twin comes over and sits next to me on the bed. I can feel his pain as strong as mine. Using all my strength I pull myself into a sitting position and look at him.

"What happened?" he asks gently.

I sigh heavily and look at my hands. "Maya dumped me. You?"

"Yale rejected me," Cody mumbles.

My head snaps up. I stare at my brother in shock. Did he just say what I think he just said? His red eyes are just as wide as mine.

Cody and I continue to stare at each other. Now I understand why his pain is this strong. He's been so desperate to get into Yale since the incident with the Harvard dean. He must be absolutely devastated. My heart thuds in guilt. It's all my fault he didn't get a scholarship to Yale and now he's paying for it. I forget about Maya for a second. I need to make him feel better. I just don't know where to start.

I pull my younger brother in my arms and hug him tightly. "I'm sorry you didn't get into Yale. It's all my fault."

Cody grips me tighter. "It's nobody's fault but mine. I'm sorry about what happened with Maya."

We stay in a long embrace. Just being close to my twin is starting to make me feel better. It feels so good to know that somebody cares. But I don't want this to ruin his day. It's graduation and he's Valedictorian. I should go to graduation to support my brother and get the diploma I never thought I'd get. Yet, I'm not ready to face the world. He'll just have to go to graduation without me. However, once I feel his emotions once more, something becomes very clear to me.

Cody and I pull away and stare at each other once more. "What do you mean you're not going to graduation?" We ask in unison.

"Zack, this is a big accomplishment for you," Cody says gently. "You've proved to everyone that you can succeed. You've made me very proud of you. You deserve to celebrate your accomplishment. Don't throw away this day just because of a girl."

His words surprisingly make me feel slightly better. It feels good to know that he's proud of me. I'm still really hurt from losing Maya, but Cody's right. I can't throw away my life just because I no longer have her. Cody's pain is still strong. Now it's my turn to cheer up my younger twin. I haven't had very much practice doing this. I hope I do it right.

"Well what about you? You've been dreaming of this moment your whole life. You're Valedictorian, you've won every award. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I've been looking forward to seeing you on the stage giving your speech. Because you're my brother and have accomplished so much. And I know I have never told you this before, but I'm very proud of you too."

He smiles, but then it fades. "But Yale-."

I interrupt him. "Forget about Yale." I sigh as Maya enters my mind again. I quickly force her out. "And forget about Maya. This is our moment, so let's get out there and have a great graduation."

Cody throws his arms around me and hugs me tightly. It takes me off guard, but I recover quickly and hug him back. "I love you, Zack."

I hug him tighter. "I love you too, Cody."

We pull away a moment later. "Now let's go get those diplomas." I say, smiling for the first time today.

Cody gets off the bed. "I've got to get my cap and gown." I get up to follow him, but stop in my tracks. Cody does the same.

Standing in the door way are Mom and Dad. Both are holding our graduation gowns. Mom has tears in her eyes. "We are so proud of the both of you," she says. "You are our greatest hits."

I roll my eyes at the corny line, but smile nonetheless. I take my cap and gown from Dad and grab Cody's arm. "Come on. Let's go graduate."

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
